


Day 2: Accusation

by mytitaniumheart



Series: 30 Day Drabble - Superhusbands [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, No I don't mean Bruce, Tony your little green monster is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytitaniumheart/pseuds/mytitaniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, you think everyone wants your man. Or, maybe they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so unbelievably sorry for leaving you all hanging! My life just got a little hectic and busy but I'm back. I am, again, extremely sorry for making y'all wait. I've been practicing some more so I'm improving. (I may have had the help of a creative writing teacher in the proccess) (I also lost all my files on my USB... but don't worry I have them written down too!). Hope you enjoy.

Tony couldn’t help but let a genuine smile spread across his lips as he watched Steve look around one of his favorite cafes, taking in the decorations and the atmosphere. He took his hand and led them to a dimly lit booth, sliding into opposite seats so they could talk and just enjoy today.

                Steve fully relaxed when he sat in the plush leather seats, feeling undeniably serene with the smell of sweets and pastries surround him. The truly happy smile he sent Tony didn’t fail to cause a flutter in his chest.

                “What’re you getting Cap?” Tony asked as he watched Steve look over the small, foldable menu set before them. Steve contemplated his choices before answering, only to be interrupted by a soft, soprano voice.

                “What would you gentlemen like to have today?” the tiny, petite brunette asked, right before her eyes widened. As quickly as the look came, it was replaced with coy expression pointed towards Steve. Tony was mentally baffled that she paid no mind to him, but he couldn’t blame her. Who wouldn’t ogle Captain America and all his gorgeous, Adonis-like glory?

                Tony cleared his throat, causing the waitress to snap her attention to him. She managed a smaller smile as he told her, “just send the usual, Betty knows what I get.” She nodded and replied it’ll be out right away before casting Steve another smile as she left.

                Tony huffed; grumbling about how staring is rude and unprofessional. He couldn’t help but feel the rise of envy spike when he saw her watching their table time from time, green emeralds taking in Steve hungrily. Steve, surprisingly oblivious by her blatant staring, chattered away, unaware Tony’s mind was elsewhere.  He attempted to appear normal but couldn’t help the fact that the waitress leered at Steve, and right in front of Tony! Most women weren’t so bold in trying to waver another’s partner when they’re with them. But this one, the little spite fire, didn’t care that he was _taken._

                She came out shortly after, balancing a tray of assorted decadent pastries, ranging from Danishes to Mexican sweet breads. She set it carefully before heading back to gather a second tray with their coffee, specially brewed (as always) for Tony Stark by the owner herself. She gave Tony a sugary sweet smile before turning to Steve and adding a little more charm to it. He just smiled politely at her, thanking her. That just made Tony’s blood boil.

                “Enjoy,” she purred before she sashayed away. Tony couldn’t help but clench his hands into fists under the table. He’s past the point of jealous by now; she’s pushing it.

                “Tony?”

                He was pulled out of his murderous thoughts by Steve, who looked slightly alarmed. He winced; his anger seeped out of his mind and onto his face before he could conceal it.

                “No worries, I’m f—”

                “If you were fine, you wouldn’t be burning a hole in your coffee with that look,” he interrupted. “So what’s the problem?”

                Tony hesitated. One reason being his pride would be tremendously wounded to admitting the fact that he was _jealous._ Another reason, well, he didn’t want to have to tell Steve, who he’s sure was ignorant to all the flirting, to point it out to him as if he were stupid. He relented.

                “Didn’t our waitress seem a little too… friendly with you?” he blurted before he could stop himself. _Very eloquent Tony,_ he thought to himself. Steve rose an eyebrow before dissolving into a fit of chuckles. He backtracked, thinking how the hell is that funny before Steve stuttered out,

                “I-is the rich, billionaire, _playboy,_ philanthropist _jealous?_ ”

                Tony could help but squawk and sputter indignantly, claiming he is just ‘pointing it out’ to him, but Steve continued laughing. He settled on pouting and having his arms crossed.

                Steve finally quieted down to soft chuckling before extending a hand and grabbing Tony’s, causing Tony’s cheek to warm slightly.

                “Honestly? I didn’t notice a lick of it, I was just thinking about how swell of a boyfriend you are, treating me to coffee in a nice little mom-and-pop café.” Tony couldn’t help but let a grin take over his face at Steve’s honest confession. He resisted the urge to lean across the table and plant one on him. He settled for twining their fingers together and brining his hand to his lips, adding a wink just to get a reaction. It definitely worked, if that nice, rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

                _Ah screw it,_ Tony thought before pulling Steve closer and crushing his lips to his. Steve made a small noise of protest before giving in and returning the kiss with equal vigor.

                It was just the perfect moment too, because the waitress had just returned to check on the now actively “ _face battling”_ couple (as Thor would put it).

                Steve pulled away when he sensed her eyes glued in aghast attention. Her mouth was slack jawed and her eyes filled with confusion and disappointment. Tony couldn’t help but feel a little smug after her demeanor had changed, going from flirty to automatic in a matter of seconds. As they paid and were about to leave, she handed him the receipt, Emerald eyes apologetic as she smiled and thanked them for coming.

                Taking hold of Tony’s hand, Steve led the way while Tony read the small apology at the bottom of the receipt. He couldn’t help but turn back and grin at the girl and giving her a wink as the cold wind of the outside hit them.     

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, A LOT I know, but I'm trying not to write them too long. Expect more superhusbands and possibly some Destiel in the future (not too sure about the Destiel but I'm gonna try). Thank you for your patience!


End file.
